Isidore and Mr 485
by Sors
Summary: Some times it's hard to be yourself in a society of clones... And sometimes it's hard to be different... Short Story Finished Read and Review!
1. Mikoto's Charge

A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, the characters or the places, however I do own the idea to this here story! Have fun reading my friends!

**Isidore and Mr. 485**

"You need a name, we can not call you if we need you if you don't have a name." Mikoto replied to the female genome in front of her.

"What name should I have?" The genome asked in a monotone.

"You can have whatever name you want, now why don't you go find one." Mikoto said, her nerves grinding. The genome before her nodded, then turned and walked away.

"I swear this is the worse thing to have happen to me." Mikoto hissed as she turned and ran into one of the black mages. "Ugh, sorry about that." She spoke and hurried on her way.

Mr. 485 had been at the Black Mage Village for only a month. He had been one of the very last mages to be created. When he woke up he had been running a ship for several Alexandrian soldiers. They had sent him off to live here with the other mages who had woken up not long after. He liked the village, it was simple, it was also quite.

He liked the genomes most. They we're like him, they had only recently woken up, unlike many of the other mages. He also liked the Chocobo, for it was very cute.

He wondered why that genome name Mikoto was always so busy. She was the only one of them who was really awake, and she had such a bad temper. However she still tried to be nice to everyone, and was okay in his opinion.

Walking down the path to head out for the small village of Conde Pete, he came across a genome who was looking for something. "What are you doing?" He asked politely.

"I'm looking for a name. I need a name so that Mikoto can call me if she needs me." The genome answered calmly.

"You can't find a name there." He pronounced happy to know something. "You can only find names in books or in other peoples memories."

She turned and looked at him. "Do you have a name in your memory?"

"I have a few. My own name is Mr. 485, and I know that my best friend's name is Mr. 239 and I know that the genome who was just here's name is Mikoto."

"So those are names? Should I have the name Mikoto then, or Mr.239?" She asked puzzled.

"No someone already has those names. You need a different name, a name that no one else around you has." He told her.

"Would they have names in the shop?" She asked.

"No, all those names have been taken. But if you come with me to Conde Pete they might have a name there." He answered.

"Conde Pete, that is a name also. Can I have that name?"

"No it's a name only for a village. People can't have the same name as a village." He answered.

"Then I shall come with you to Conde Pete to look for a name." She responded.

"Alright." He answered and on the way their way they went.

***

They headed out into the forest, every so often she would ask him a simple question. Once they encountered a monster, however he used his magic upon it and were able to proceed. She didn't really understand why they had to kill the monster however. He tried his best to explain that they had to, but in the end she simply did not understand. 

_She'll understand when she sees some one stop. _He thought to himself.

"What is this?" She asked as they came to a small pond, her hand was pointing to something in the mud.

Mr. 485 looked down at the object to see a rather bright green frog. "That is a frog." She looked down at the little creature and admired it for a little while. Then she turned and looked at him as if waiting for something.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Does the frog have a name?"

"Yes, but I do not know it's name." He said.

She looked at it for some time more then nodded. So he continued to walk on his way, with the genome following behind. Asking questions as they went.

A/N: This chapter was slightly short. The next ones will be longer though, I just needed to introduce the chars. Well please review and tell me what you think, this is the first FF9 fic I have done for a LONG time.


	2. The Brightest Star

**Isidore and Mr. 485**

They came to Conde Petie on the second day. They had moved slow, for she was always asking questions. The most interesting about a bird monster which had wings but could not fly. On entering the small town he spoke to the sacred greeting, and was let through. 

"Rally-ho!" Greeted one of the dwarves, jumping a little as he did so.

She simply stared at him, not knowing what to do. 

Mr. 485 turned around to look at her. "It's their greeting, you must speak it to pass into the city." He said continuing on his way. 

Looked down at the dwarf "Vally-ho?" She asked, but the little man just moved aside with a nod. She followed after Mr. 485 looking around wondering if she should ask one of them for a name. Finally stopping beside a large man with a jumble of cloaks on, she asked. "What is your name?"

What the dwarf spoke next was a mixture of sounds that she could not understand for the life of her. Giving up on understanding the man she walked out through another door. This time she found Mr. 485 standing near a counter filled with food. He was exchanging items with the man. The man was also talking very strangely, she could only make out a few of his words. 

"Ah, ye Pyntie-Hets! Woot have ye brought today?" The man asked Mr. 485, who handed over a few containers of things then some fruit which she had seen in the forest. After that he pulled out several weapons which she had seen some of the smiths making. 

"'ery good!" The man pulled out different things from the counter. "Woot about some of those Canyapples?" Mr. 485 gave the man a nod, and he shoved some round red like pieces into the bag. When he finished he pushed the bag across to Mr. 485 and nodded. "Ye coming back next week, no?" The man asked.

"Yes, good day Wendy Grocer." He said, give the man a nod, then walking over to her. "Did you fine a name?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm unable to understand what they are saying." She said.

"I see... I have to go back to the Village first. But maybe after that I can go with you to some other place? Maybe there we shall find a name?" She shrugged in return, then looked around the room. There was a small book shelf on one of the walls.

"I'll go back to the village," He said handing her a 1000 or so gill. "You stay here and look through some of these books. Maybe you'll fine your name here?" 

"I shall look." She said excepting the money. She had none of her own, she had never need any one Terra or in the Village. She gave him a final nod as he walked out of the room an turned to the book shelf. The small moggle next to it gave off a kupo, as she pulled the first book off. 

"You are in charge of the books?" 

"Kupo! You wish to look though the books you should have asked!" The moggle said proudly. 

"I'm, looking for a name, can you help me?" She asked.

The moggle brightened. "Of course! My name is Mogmatt!" He said happily. He then fluttered up to the third shelf and pulled out an old book. "This one is called The Travels of Ispen." He said, as he turned through the book. "Ispen had a girlfriend in his home town name Delia, do you like that name?" 

"It's nice, is it a name that I can have?" She asked.

"Kupoo! You want to find a name for you?!" He asked startled. 

"Yes." She replied.

"Kupo... You don't look like a Delia." He pushed the book back on the shelf, then fluttered up to the next shelf. There he pulled out a book. "This one is called The Brightest Star! It's about a girl who goes on a journey to fine her home. She does not remember her name so a friend called her Isidore. In the end she fines out that her name is Direios, which just happened to have all the same letters as Isidore..." The moggle stared at her for a long moment. "You look like you could be a Isidore!" 

"I do, so that can be my name?" She quarried. 

"Indeed! You are now Isidore! Ku Kupoo!!" The moggle proclaimed happily as he started to shove the book back into it's spot.

"Wait!" She cried out. "Can I read it?" 

"The book? Of course, but you can't keep it! Kupoo!" He shook his little head furiously making the Pom-pom fly around. "You have to keep the book here in Conde Petie!"

"Of course." She said, reaching over towards the book. "I wont leave."

The moggle nodded his head, the fluttered back down to his spot next to the book shelf. 

Taking the book she gave him a friendly nod, then she walked out of the room into the room which had the strange fountain in it. Taking a seat next to the fountain with a fish spewing water, she opened the book to it's first of pages...

_ The moon cascaded across star lit hills. A small stream ran through the yard of three young children. Two of the children clinging to the arms of the larger one, who sat on the steeps with lead back out from the tiny house. The girl opened a book in her lap, and started to read, her voice resounding around the countryside. _

_ A shout in the distance brought the girl's head around, she looked behind herself only to fall still. The two younger girls watched in horror as a man plunged a sword through their sister's back. One of them screamed, the other bolted. _

_ The little child ran over the peaceful hills till her legs would carry her no more. She fell down behind a clump of bushes. Her eyes dropping slowly as the sun rose in the sky. For all of that day she slept. And then when night came again she ran, she ran as far as her feet would take her._

The new Isidore glanced down at the pages wondering what had happened to the sister. She had not stopped, but yet somehow she knew that it was the same thing. It was what Mr. 485 had tried to tell her about. Stopping and dying were the same things. Mr. 485 only had a year or so of life till he stopped, and most of that year was already gone. 

She paused looking down at the pages, slowly letting her eyes skim over the chapter, then reading the one after that. Till she felt a little furry hand press down on her shoulder. "You should stop reading now and get some sleep and food. To read by candle light is bad for your eyes." Mogmatt told her softly. 

She nodded, and looked down at the page remembering where it was, and what it looked like. With that she closed the book and stood, following the little moggle out to the place where the Grocer had his counter. She asked him for some of the little red things she had seen earlier, and a small sandwich. The moggle was given a few strange nuts, and some fruit. 

He lead her to a corner, and their they sat down. At first neither spoke a word, then he said something. "You like the book then?" 

"I do. It is helping me to understand things about this world, that I could not before." She took another bite of the sandwich. "I think I understand some of the things Mr. 485 tried to tell me about now." 

"Mr. 485? The Black Mage who was here today?" He asked.

"Yes." She paused. "He said he is going to go back to the village and then he will come back for me. I think it will take him all week."

"That seems about right." The moggle nodded, his pom-pom dancing around. "I think I meet a brother of yours some time ago. His name was Zidane and he looked very much like you." He shrugged, then plunged him face into a rather juicy looking fruit with pink and blue skin. 

"Zidane, yes. He is from Terra but he is different from us, like Mikoto is different from us." She nodded, slowly thinking about how much more she suddenly understood. It was like the book had opened the door to something, and she understood it now. "Mikoto is the reason I came here."

"She is?" He wondered.

"Yes, she told me that I had to get a name." She sighed, then realized that it was the first sigh she had ever taken. 

"So that is why. Do you think you'll keep Isidore as your name the?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I will." She told him, Isidore was very different from her. But something seemed to match, she could not explain it. She would have to ask Mr. 485 what it was. 

A/n: Don't own Final Fantasy 9. Just thought I would put that in. ^.^ Well I hope all of you like this new chapter, I tried to make it fairly long so as not to leave you hanging. In any case, review tell me what you think and what not. I did check all the names of dwarves and moggles in this chapter, it was fun to play the game again. 


	3. Home to Mikoto

**Isidore and Mr. 485**

Mr. 485 came to her on the last day of the month. He had been almost three days late, however it had given her the time she need to read and read once again the story. She understood things which she had not before, and if gave her a strength she had never known. So when he came, he said she was different. 

"You have changed!" He pronounced. 

"Have I? Is it because I have a name?" She had asked him.

"Maybe, but more so than that."

"I have got the name Isidore now." She had stated as they walked further into the village. 

"It's a good name." He gave her and nod. "Will you be going back to the Black Mage village with me then?" 

"Where else would I go?" She asked. 

He shrugged and then pulled out his goods for the shop cleric, the gnome looked them over and nodded handing over the determined amount of gill. 

They spend the rest of the day in the village, then stayed in the small inn. She showed him the book called The Brightest Star. He asked her to tell him about it, and she did. 

"It's about a girl who's family is killed when she is young, she doesn't remember her name... The moggle thought that this sounded like me." She told him.

"But you never forgot." He stated.

"It's the same to me..." She said back.

It took them far less time to reach the Black Mage than she remembered. _Maybe it's because we went up hill most of the way? _But she never asked him about it. 

Then came the moment of meeting Mikoto, she was afraid. She couldn't understand why, she had never felt fear or anxiety before. Not even when Terra was being destroyed by Kuja. There had been no emotions in her life before Gaia. 

She didn't ask about that either.

"Hello Mikoto." She had said approaching the Third Angel of Death.

"Mr. 485 said you went off looking for a name? What is it." 

"Isidore." 

"It's sounds like a boy name." Mikoto spurned. 

"It's not." Isidore said holding herself upright. 

Mikoto simply shook her head. "Well there is still things to be done, you may go back to your original duties." 

"Alright:" And off she went... 

A/N: Gah, I didn't know how to end this fic. I think this is the ending at least... Maybe not. If I come up with more you'll know, but for now at least this is the end. 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
